


My little Esperanza

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Jess has the baby, but Poe was on a mission.





	My little Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are NOT a part of "A Rebel Friendship" just to be clear.

"Poe!" Jess said over the comm

 

_"Yeah? What's wrong? Are you ok?!"_

 

"No I'm not! The baby is coming, and you aren't here!"

 

_"What?! Oh Force, I can't get back now! I'm to far from base and if I fail this mission the first order will find us! I can't let that happen, especially not now. Just hang on, I will try to make it back."_

 

"I can't wait for you! I need you here! Find Someone else to do the mission!" Jess screamed.

 

_"I'll try to get someone else, but if you have the baby Before I come, tell them that I love them. I have to go, but I will try to get someone to cover me."_

 

"Please come back soon."

 

\------------

 

Poe still hadn't come back, Jess was starting to worry. She was scared, honestly. But she had other things to focus on.

 

"One more push Mrs. Dameron." The nurse said. Jess pushed one last time, then she heard a little baby crying.

 

"It's a girl." Jess smiled. She had a daughter. But that wasn't as joyful as she hoped it would be, Poe hadn't come back, and she was waiting to hear from him if he was close. She was handed the baby girl, who was now wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She wasn't crying as much, just fussing a little bit.

 

"Shh, it's ok. Momma's here." She rocked the baby back and forth.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Jessika was Feeling tired, she new she needed to rest, but Poe still hadn't come back, he didn't even call. It had been hours. So, Jess decided to comm him instead. No one picked up, so she commed Rey, she picked up.

 

"Jess congratulations!"

 

"How did you know I had the baby?"

 

"I sensed it."

 

"Oh. Have you heard from Poe? I haven't seen him and he hasn't commed yet. I'm starting to worry."

 

"No, but I think I heard the general say he was coming back, and that was about an hour ago, he should be back soon." Jess sighed with relief that her husband was alright.

 

 

\------------

 

Instead of Poe carfully landing his ship, and taking time to get out, he quickly landed it, and pretty much fell out of the X-Wing.

 

"We need a report on your Mission." A technician said.

 

"Not right now." Poe began to run to the Med-bay. He looked for her room number, and saw Jess, holding a little baby in her arms. He opened the door, and Jess looked up.

 

"Poe, your back." Jess almost yelled that, but she couldn't, hense the sleeping baby.

 

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't find someone else, and to many TIEs were on my tail. I know you probably hate me but-" Poe was cut off by the baby crying.

 

"Shhhh, it's alright." Jess cooed.

 

"Is it a girl?" Poe asked. Jess nodded.

 

"Have you named her?"

 

"No, I was waiting for you."

 

"Did you decide?"

 

"Yes. Meet Shara Hope Dameron." Poe sat down next to her and looked at the small girl in Jess's arms. At that moment, tears of joy spilled from Poe's eyes.

 

"Do you want to hold her?"

 

"Yes." She carefully handed Poe Shara. 

 

"Hi, I'm your dad. Sorry we haven't met yet. I had to help people, just like one day you will. My little Esperanza." 

 


End file.
